


Contections

by bookwars



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connections are made in the strangest of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contections

It was meeting them changed their views of the world forever.

They have changed them for the better.

For her, an archer claimed her heart;

For him, a fellow hero with a bend for alcohol.

Neither of them thought they would find love

, especially after the damage they had caused.

Their hearts beat faster to the point Bruce worried he

Would Hulk-out and hurt the one he loved. For her,

it was like the red room over again except, her heart

was filled with happiness instead.

Neither wanted to tell their respected partners

for one had a family , and the other was well known for being a

playboy with women only.

But, little did they know that their feelings were

felt back and they were also too scared to make the first step as well.

So, far both future couples just gave each lungful looks, and saved each

from the pain's of battle while the world just watched on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't decided which couple to put this poem to , so both it is. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
